1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the serial minimum shift-keyed transmission concept, and more particularly, to a serial minimum shift-key divide-by-N modem.
2. Description of the Background
Much work has been done in the area of minimum shift-keyed (MSK) and in the serial MSK (SMSK) transmission areas. One continuing goal in this area is to reduce the bandwidth of the signal without causing an unreasonable increase in the power required to operate at that bandwidth or increasing the bit error rate (BER) of the transmission.